


Is It So Wrong?

by No_JimmyProtested



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Short Story, Smut, Top Louis, Top Louis Tomlinson, larry fluff, larry one shot, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_JimmyProtested/pseuds/No_JimmyProtested
Summary: "Is it so wrong, that I'm in love with you?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Larry Stylinson oneshot, simple and short story, it may sucks, but I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> I want to apologize for all the grammars, words or spelling errors in this story, because English is not my primary language so I may suck a lot in it.
> 
> _______________**____________

The ray of sunshine strikes softly on his eyes and cheeks, making Harry's eyes slowly flutters open. He blinks a few times, adjusting his eyes to the lights. He moves his body a bit, instantly smiling when he realized a strong arm still holding his hips. 

He snuggled a bit more against the warm chest, smiling and place a small kiss on the skin of the tan chest. He lift his head slowly to see his favorite morning view. The boy is still sleeping, letting out a soft snores. His long eyelashes, which is one of Harry's favorite things, laying beautifully over his prominent cheekbones. 

His beautiful thin lips slightly parted. He remembered how soft that lips felt against his own. How soft the boy kissed his jaw and neck, leaving a trail of beautiful love bites all over the place. How gentle and careful he was when he's holding Harry. Every move, every step he makes, it was slow and gentle, trying not to hurts Harry at all, yet pleasuring and satisfying. Harry blushes every time his minds replaying their intimate moments. 

Harry smiles and trace the boy's face that covered with a thin stubbles with his index finger. His another favorite things. I mean everything about this boy is Harry's favorite things. His cute little nose that he wants to boop every time, his thin lips that he want to kiss every day, his sharp jawlines that you can even cut an apple with it. And his most favorite thing among the favorites is,

"What are you doing, love?"

And there it is. His most favorite thing. A pair of beautiful blue eyes. Staring into his soul. They're so so blue like an ocean but Harry can't even swim in it and if he tried he's going to drown immediately. 

Harry cheeks turned to light pink shades when he got caught while admiring the beautiful boy. 

"Morning, Louis," Harry sheepishly said with his cheeks still blushing. 

Louis. Yes Louis. The name that easily rolled over his tongue. He wants to hear and say that name every day, he never get bored with that name. That is the name of the love of his life. 

"Morning, baby," Louis replied, kissing Harry's forehead softly. His tiny fingers playing with Harry's curl making the boy close his eyes, giggling against Louis' chest, cheeks still pink. 

Harry always love this feeling. Even after five years they were together but he still can feels the butterflies in his stomach. Everytime Louis kiss him or touch him. He is still a blushing mess whenever Louis saying sweet words to him and when Louis says how beautiful he is that nobody can compares to him even an angel themselves. 

Louis stretches out and Harry begins to move his body from Louis'. But the smaller boy pulls Harry's wrist making him fall back on top Louis. 

"Just a few more minutes, yeah?"  
Louis whispered slowly into Harry's ear making the boy shivers. He nods anyway and put his head back on Louis' broad chest, smiling against the crooks of Louis' neck, inhaling his scent. His favorite scent. Like I said, everything about Louis is Harry's favorite. 

"What are we going to do today, love? I'll spend this whole day with you. Just me and you," Louis said softly against Harry's curls. His hand stroking Harry's back gently. Damn Louis always go soft and gentle with this boy. Harry is Louis' weakness. He is the man that could be mad at everyone even on simple matters. He is the man that snapped and annoyed easily. 

But with Harry, he's weak. Only Harry can make his heart beating so fast and loud that he's sure if any doctors try to hear his heart with a stethoscope, their eardrums will burst. Only Harry can make he smiles wide until he radiates his sunshine smile with crinkled eyes. Only Harry can make his knee weak only from his silly grins, dimples and all. And don't tell Harry that Louis really loves his mop of curly hair that sometimes snuck up into his nose when they were cuddling.

"I don't have anything in my mind for today. Maybe we can watch a movie and cuddles the whole day," Harry paused, tracing his finger on Louis' tattoos on his chest. Louis only smiles at that. 

"You know.." Harry continues. "Spend our time wisely before.." he stops. 

There's sadness in his voice. 

Louis notices that. He gulps, eyes wide open. 

Then it suddenly hit him.


	2. Is It So Wrong?

People always say that happiness doesn't last forever. Yes maybe in a fairytale but not in reality. 

Harry knows that. He always know. He knows that this will be the end of his love story. Nothing he can do to change it. This is not a fairytale although he really wish that he owns one because there's always a happy ending in it. 

He sighs heavily, still standing in front of the kitchen table top. They just finished their breakfast. His mind travelling somewhere else, thinking what will going to happen to his life. Thinking how miserable his life will be, why the hell this thing happens to his life. 

He never bothers or pesters anyone in his life. He is a good and kind hearted boy. He helped old ladies to cross the streets, he helped to feed the stray dogs and cats, he always smiling and gives candies to kids. 

What else does the world needs him to do to deserve happiness? The world has been cruel to him, he thought. He hasn't do anything bad, anything wrong, but he don't understand why he can't deserve what he wants. He just wants love. He just wants his Louis. 

Harry close his eyes immediately after he feels a pair of small hands holding his hips. He feels a soft hot air puffing into his ear. And the familiar smells that he loves so much. 

"Baby," Louis' voice is so soft, so sweet that can makes anyone who heard it melting on the spot. 

Harry stay silent, closing his eyes. He feels like he wants to cry. But he try so hard to hold in his tears. He really want to scream out loud to Louis' face that he loves him, he needs him, that he's the only one that he wants in his life. But there's no point. It can't change anything. In fact, that's too late now. 

He turns his body to meet his favorite beautiful blue eyes. Louis stares into Harry's eyes. Louis always talked about how perfect and beautiful his emerald green eyes are and how they're always shining and sparkling like a little star. Louis' own little star. 

But not today. Louis can't see the shine in Harry's eyes. There's no twinkles in his eyes anymore. It's still green, but dull and full of sorrow. Louis see everything. He notices how tired Harry's eyes are, probably from crying too much, and there's no beautiful grins on his face, that showing his cute bunny teeth like always, no dimples shown. Louis hates himself. Louis hates himself because he's the one who makes his baby like this. 

"Baby, I'm sorry," Louis whispered, and that's it, Harry can't hold it anymore. 

The warm tears finally streams down his cheeks, eyes shut closed. 

"Shhh, baby don't cry.. please.." Louis said softly. He leans his forehead against Harry's, wiping all the tears from Harry's warm pink cheeks. Harry just sniffles even more. Louis feels so bad because he's the reason his baby is crying like this. 

He officially hates himself right now. Why is he such a coward? Why is he letting other people to take control of his life and makes decision for him? Why is he too weak to fight for their love? In the end, he's only breaking his own heart, and even worse, he's breaking Harry's heart, the love of his life. 

He brings Harry's face to his chest, cuddling him tightly. He strokes Harry's curly hair slowly while the boy is still sobbing on his t-shirt. It's all soaked with Harry's tears but he doesn't mind that at all. He feels like a total looser to give up on Harry just like this. He feels tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes. He kissed on top of Harry's head a few times, still holding him tight. 

"L-Louis.." Harry whimpers under Louis' holds, sobbing. 

Green sad eyes pleading into Louis' blue. Louis already has tears in his eyes. 

"Is it so wrong, that I'm in love with you?"

Louis' heart crumbles just to hear Harry saying that. To see his beautiful boyfriend crying in front of him like this, so fragile and broken, really makes Louis want to kill him self. He should makes Harry smiles and happy, he should protect Harry at all costs. But look what he did now. 

"Baby don't say that. Your love and feelings towards me are never wrong," Louis said weakly, eyes closed. 

"I'm the one who is wrong. This whole things is my fault. I'm the one who make us to be end up like this" Louis holds both of Harry's cheeks, looking directly into Harry's eyes. Harry just let his silent tears rolled down his face. 

"I'm so sorry, baby that it has to be end like this" his eyes piercing into Harry's glassy eyes, somehow Harry try to look strong. He pushed himself to smiles with every strength he has. 

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry. I shouldn't react or feel like this. We-we've discussed this before," a small smile formed on Harry's lips. But Louis know that's not the real smile. That's the heartbroken smile that Harry is trying so hard to put it on. How can someone still smiling in this kind of situation? 

Louis kiss Harry's forehead, he keeps his lips there for a while. Then he looks to pretty face in front of him. That sad green eyes with a sad smile. He really can't think properly now. He was happy with Harry before, until this happened. 

"Hey, you should go now.." Harry's voice so slow that Louis almost can't hear it. 

"You might be late.. for the rehearsal," Harry's almost chocked at that word and Louis closed his eyes again. 

Yes. Rehearsal. It's Louis' wedding rehearsal. It's not their wedding rehearsal. It's Louis'. With other girl.


	3. Is It So Wrong?

Louis feels useless. He can't even do anything to make things right. But he swears he already tried his best. Things getting complicated day by day. He promised to Harry before, that he will do anything to save their relationship. Louis fights for their best. 

But the thing is, it's him against his parents. It's him against the world. Being the first son of the family means he has the biggest responsibility. Being the son of the most successful businessman in London means he needs to carry on all of his father's legacies. 

And he trapped in that, he trapped in his own rich world that he hates so much. He can't even makes his own choice or decision. Everything is already arranged for him. Everything, including his soulmate. 

Louis knows this is wrong. He's going to marry other girl that he barely knows, while his heart only wants Harry. He loves Harry.

His parents know this too. His parents know he loves the curly haired boy so much. Louis told his parents how deep and crazy his feelings are towards the beautiful boy, he told his parents that he's against this marriage. He even dropped down to his knees, begging to his parents to stop the marriage from happening. 

What he gets in return was only a screams from his parents, and threats that's saying he will be chased out from the house, all of his financial will be cut off, all his cars and money will be taken away and don't even dreaming about any positions in his father's companies. He will totally lost everything. He'll be thrown away by his own family and he's not allowed to see his other siblings. 

Louis really doesn't care about the money at all. But when his mother was admitted to the hospital, laying on the bed, ill, saying that her last wish was to see him to get married with Eleanor, their business partner's daughter, Louis really don't have a choice. 

Being a good son he is, he finally had agreed to get married with Eleanor or, whatever her name is, because his mother is dying. He loves his mother so much and he doesn't want to be the person that will destroy his mother's last wish. 

The wedding is only in two days, Louis doesn't have his soul in his body. Whatever he had been told, he'll do. His mother is getting better day by day. She will be discharged from the hospital tomorrow night, and Louis is very grateful that his mother is gaining her health back. 

But deep in his heart, he's always thinking and he doesn't know how far this marriage will go. And how can he lives with the girl that he's not in love with, and the worst part is, how can he lives without Harry. 

Harry. Harry. Harry. He needs his Harry. He needs his curly haired boy that always drive him crazy so much. This past five years of his life was a very amazing and excellent life for him. Having Harry by his side, he will always supporting Louis whatever he do, he will always softly kiss Louis' lips with his own plump one whenever Louis is sick, he will always scold Louis whenever he shows his middle finger to a random people in the streets that he feels annoyed with, he will always blushing and smiles every time Louis gives compliments about how delicious his cupcakes are. 

He smiles alone at the thoughts. He can't imagine, no, he don't even want to imagine or think how he's going to live without Harry. 

He sigh heavily. His fingers traces the necklace around his neck, squeezing the pendant in his hand. A silver rose pendant. He closed his eyes. Inhaling a deep breathe. 

He holding the pendant tightly in his hand, imagining like his holding Harry's heart.

He will take care of his rose.


	4. Is It So Wrong?

Today is the day. 

Today is the day that the love of his life is getting married. 

Louis' marriage. 

It feels so hard and so wrong to pronounce it between his lips. 

Harry is sitting alone, under a big shady tree. In front of him is a beautiful scenery of a peaceful lake. No one ever comes here, nobody knows this place. Except for him . And of course Louis. This is their secret place together. And specifically, their first date place. 

They always come here, this place is a must-go place for their anniversary. Their all five anniversaries, and sadly, there is no sixth anniversary. Harry's eyes suddenly feel hazy. But he quickly wipes his eyes with his thumbs. 

He promised to himself that he wouldn't cry today. He's strong enough to face this. So he's smiling instead, eyes scanning the beautiful scenery in front of him. 

He always come here alone whenever he had a problem or got in a little fight with Louis. Louis will came to him, hugged him slowly from back, kissed his cheek soft and sweet, then everything is fine again. 

Flashback of memories playing in his mind, where he shares his first kiss with Louis, on his first date, under this same tree. And Harry believes if this tree can talk, he surely can tell him how much kisses they'd share, how many times they'd cuddled against the tree, how many "I love you's" they'd exchanged. He smiling at the thought, although he knows that, that will only remains as a memory that Louis probably forget one day. 

A soft cold wind touching his skin and sometimes it's getting pretty windy that the fedora that he wears over his head and curls almost flying off. He holding on his fedora and tucks his curls nicely in it. 

Then his fingers trail down his silver necklace, all the way to the pendant. A dagger pendant, that Louis gave him. He holds it close to his heart. 

His eyes shut closed, trying to discard all the memories from his mind, but it's hard. His heart hurts so much. His chest can't barely able to hold it. Tears began to form in corners of his eyes. But he quickly wipes it again. He knows no matter how much he's crying, how much he's screaming, things will never change. He don't get his Louis back. 

There's no way out, there's no other solution. It's almost dusk and Harry is so sure now that Louis had already be the husband to that girl. They already changing vows and "I do's". 

Thinking of it only making his heart swollen even more. He's the one that should say the vow, he's the one that should say "I do" to Louis. He's the one that should be kissing Louis in their wedding. But now he defeated. He lost. He lost everything. 

But he realized where he stands, he's not from a wealthy, successful family. There's no chance for him to be together with Louis. He knows all of this happened for Louis' sake. Ever heard of 'if you love someone, you have to let them go?' 

Although it's sounds bullshit, Harry believe in that because that's what he's doing now. He's moving on. For Louis' best. He needs to forget Louis and letting him go, although he doesn't know how. 

He let out a long sigh before gets up from his sitting. It's getting dark and Harry thinks it's a good time to leave. He pats his pants a few times to remove the dust and adjusting the fedora on his head. 

He holds the dagger tightly in his fist, giving a last view to the lake and turn around to get to his car. With a weak steps, he walks away from the lake. 

But suddenly he freezes. His legs stop walking immediately. His lips parted and starts to shake. His breathing is getting heavier. His eyes wide open staring in front of him. 

Green meets blue. 

His favorite blue eyes, the blue eyes that he loves so much, he missed so much. 

Louis is standing there, just a few meters in front of him, smiling softly, in his tux. Yes, in his fucking tuxedo. 

Harry's eyes getting glassy, his heart beating so fast and loud that he assumes Louis can hear it from where he stands. His head is spinning a little bit, because is Louis really here or is it just his imagination?

And Harry knows he's not dreaming when the boy that he loves so much in front of him is getting closer to him. Louis is walking towards him. 

And Harry can't hold in his tears anymore. Yes he promised that he won't cry today, but now seeing how beautiful Louis is, in his black tuxedo, like a proper prince he is, makes Harry's tears rolled down his cheeks easily. He should be in the tux too, as Louis' husband, but that's never going to happen. 

He doesn't know how to feel right now. He's happy that Louis is here but his heart crushed when he realized that Louis will never take him home just like the good old time. 

Louis is not his anymore. He's not Louis' anymore. 

Louis smiles fondly when he standing in front of Harry, with puffy red eyes. Harry thinks maybe Louis was crying from happiness to be a newly married man. 

"Hey.." Louis groggily said, his blue eyes searching for Harry's green one. But the boy just look down, squeezing his eyes shut. Why is Louis here?

Harry shakes his head, wipes his tears harshly, trying so hard to plaster a smile on his lips. He use his remaining energy only to make that fake smiles. He lift his head up, finally looking into Louis' eyes. And god, he missed this blue eyes so much. 

"H-Hi," he replied with a low voice, sniffling a bit. There's silence between them for a while. 

"Congratulations,"

Only god knows how hard for Harry to say that only one simple word. He's smiles bitterly, but he can't control his tears from rolling down his cheeks, letting out an ugly sobs. He pressed his lips together, avoiding more sobs escaping his lips. 

Louis' heart sink and hurts when he looks Harry like this. Hurting Harry is the last thing he wanna do in this world but somehow he manage to do it successfully and he hates himself for that. 

Louis wipes his own tears from his eyes, reaching for the boy's hand. He holds both of Harry's hands tightly in his, move them to his lips to kiss them, but Harry quickly pulls his hands down, making Louis startled. He looks into the boy's eyes, hurts. 

"Don't," Harry said in his sniffles. Eyes shut closed, never see into Louis' anymore. 

"But, baby," He tried to reach Harry's hands again, 

Harry eyes wide open. He snaps his hands from Louis'. He's mad right now. What is going on in Louis' mind? He's a married man, newly married man, yet he's here, calling him baby. What is actually Louis want from him?

"Louis, don't. I don't know what do you want or why are you here, but we need to stop this," Harry said with his shaky voice, tears never stop. 

Louis stares into Harry's eyes, begging for his forgiveness,

"Babe, please,"

"Don't call me that, Louis!" Harry snap at Louis.   
"I'm not your baby anymore, I'm nobody to you now. I don't even understand why you are here," Harry said brokenly, his voice croaked from all the crying. He begins to make his way to his car but he stops halfway. 

"Knowing you is the best things that happened in my life, Louis. Falling in love with you is the most beautiful feeling that I've ever experienced. Thanks for giving me that chance," Harry tears streaming like a river from his eyes. 

He walks pass Louis but suddenly his hands are caught by Louis'. 

"It's over Louis, why don't you understand that? You already married. And I've decided to move on. Please let me go. Don't make this hard, Louis. Please.."

Harry struggles to let his wrist out from Louis grip. But there's no use. He's strong. Harry always knows that. Louis may be smaller than him, but he's the strongest one. 

"Louis."

"No."

"Louis, let me go,"

Harry is getting weak. He doesn't have any energy left anymore, he's tired. He's tired from all of this crying. He's tired to fight Louis stubbornness. He doesn't have energy to even look at Louis' face. He's broken. Totally.

"I have something to tell you, Harry,"  
Louis said, he looks down, staring at their feet, swallowing a big gulp and clearing his throat. His hands cold. 

Harry's eyebrows knitted together. He has frown on his face. Great. Harry thought. Is it not enough for you that you came here just to show me how married you are, Louis? Do you wanna tell me where are you going to spend your honeymoon with your lovely wife, Louis? How many kids do you planning to have with her? Or what you should buy her for your first anniversary? I can't help with that, because I don't give a fuc-

"I'm not married, Harry,"

Harry freezes in his position, his random thought stopped, eyes wides, jaw dropping. His brain is trying so hard to process what Louis' said just now. 

"You what?" Harry still confused, there's thousands of questions in his eyes. He doesn't want to believe this. Louis probably joking with him, then he will make fun of him later about this. There's still a left over tears in his eyes. 

"I'm not married," Louis repeated, in his firm voice.

Harry's lips agape, shaking his head a few times, staring into Louis' eyes, looking for an answer. A confirmation, precisely. That what he has been heard is right, that Louis is not joking or playing with his heart. 

Louis remains silent, but there's warm smiles on his lips, which give a small hope inside of Harry's heart, still blooming. He slowly move his hands, reaching for Harry's damp cheeks. Harry doesn't flinch this time. He let Louis' smaller hands touching his face. 

Harry's eyes falls into Louis' fingers. And yes, there's no wedding ring in his fingers. He touches and grasps Louis' hands in his. 

Harry closed his eyes, only to feel a soft kiss is placed over his eyebrows. He leaned to that kiss. He missed this. He missed Louis lips, he really want to kiss Louis so bad right now. He's crying so hard, sobbing and whimpering. 

And of course Louis' hearts crushed to see him like this, so he bring both of Harry's shoulders closer to his chest, holding the boy so tight and careful in his arms. 

The boy is crying even more, his body is shaking. Louis knows Harry had tried so hard to holding in all of his feelings and tears. And how he has to face this alone. He feels amazed on how strong Harry is. His strong Harry.

"Is-is it true?" Harry lift up his head, searching for answers in Louis' face. Louis can feels the confusion in his voice. But he just smiles instead, placing a soft kiss, over Harry's forehead. 

"Yes, baby. That is true" Louis said softly, fingers carefully caress Harry's soft cheeks. 

"How come.." Harry still want a convincing answer. Louis gives him a small smile. He sighs. 

"Well, something happened. I've been fooled this whole time Harry," Louis sighed again. Harry bites his inner cheeks, waiting for Louis to continue while his brain trying to process the words that escaped from Louis mouth. 

"My mom.. She.. She faking her illness. This whole time, she wasn't sick and ill at all, Harry. All of this was planned by her, my dad and Eleanor herself, just to make me to get married to her family",

Harry feels dizziness in his head, eyes big, because what the hell just happened? Louis staring at the green eyes in front of him. 

"I know it's sounds unreal, but I managed to know their shit plans right before the wedding. So why the hell did I need to stay anymore?"

"I feel embarrassed of what my family had done. All of these were insane. But what I scared the most is, do you ever give me a forgiveness after all of this happened? Would you still love me like you did before? Do I still deserve you Harry?" His voice sounds broken, tears rolling down his face but he couldn't care less. He's holding both of Harry's hands so tight, bringing them to his chest. 

"And from the bottom of my heart, I'm really really sorry for making you like this, baby," his eyes pleading into Harry's, asking for forgiveness. Harry can see all the love and sincerity in Louis' eyes. 

Harry is sobbing mess, eyes all puffy and red, his cheeks are wet, but he don't care. His mind is still thinking, still confused but he don't care. He smiles widely, showing Louis his deepest dimples. He knows that, all of these means, he will get his Louis back. He let out a small whimpers, eyes shining and glassy from all the tears, then he practically jumping into Louis hands, making the boy startled. 

But being a small boy he is, Louis is pushed back by the sudden attack by Harry, making he fall into the soft grass. Harry falls on top of him. Both of them chuckles, eyes still damps. 

"I'm still not sure what is happening, and I don't want to think about it right now. But one thing for sure that you're still mine, right?" Harry knows he sounds selfish and desperate, but hey, he don't care whatever you think. He only wants his Louis. 

Louis is smiling widely, adoring the beautiful angelic boy on top of him. 

"Yes, you're still mine, baby", Louis replied in his soft yet tempting voice. Cupping Harry's cheeks with both of his hands. Licking his own lips, he slowly leans his head up to kiss Harry's lips. Harry take Louis' lips gladly, with a happy tears in his eyes. They kissed soft and slow. So sweet and so gentle. Much more to Harry's like. Louis moves his lips carefully against Harry's, feeling the boy kissing him more deeply. So much feelings, so much love. The boys separated their lips, gasping for air. And as Louis expected, Harry is already a blushing mess. His cheeks tinted with rosy pink that Louis always like it. 

Louis smiles and admires how beautiful and charming his boy is. Now he can see that little twinkle in his eyes that get him every time. He can finally see the wide grins on Harry's face that he missed so much. 

Louis' eyes falls into the dagger pendant that hanging around Harry's neck. He touch the dagger, that perfectly matching with his rose pendant. Just like their matching tattoos. They got so many matching tattoos, but these are their favorites. 

Smiling softly, flashing his sunshine smile to Harry with crinkles eyes, that Harry loves so much. 

"You're always the rose to my dagger. I love you, Harry. Not only for five years, but forever,"

Harry can't stop crying. His heart is whole again, he can feel his heart full with love that Louis gave him, nods his head, kissing Louis lips a few more times. 

"I love you too, Louis. So much it hurts,"  
Harry replied in his tears, voice shaking. Louis kisses his curls, holds him tight, never let him go. They're laying there for a while, above the beautiful stars that witnessed their love confessions. 

Although it's already getting dark and there's no sun anymore, but Harry knows his only sunshine is Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know how AO3 works so next is the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading💙💚


	5. Is It So Wrong?

People say that someone will gets boring in long term relationship. But, Harry's five years relationship with Louis is never get boring. In fact, he always wants more. He wants everything more with Louis. 

It doesn't mean that he doesn't get enough, Louis always give him what he wants, always fulfilling his needs. But the thing is, Louis is too soft with Harry. 

And damn this boy like to play it rough. This is why sometimes he demands Louis to spank him, he demands Louis to choke his neck while Louis pounding into him so hard into the mattress. He always wants to try new things with Louis. 

And so here he is, straddling Louis' hips while kissing the boy roughly. Louis back is against the headboard, while Harry is on his lap. Both of them only in their boxers, breathing heavily. 

Harry kisses Louis deeper, whimpering when Louis' small cold hands caress his back. He let out a soft moans when Louis tongue roaming inside his mouth, tasting every single part of it. They both are hot and bothered. 

Their lips twirls perfectly together that makes Harry craving for more. He grinds his hips on Louis laps, feeling Louis' hard dick between his bum cheeks.   
Louis breaks their kiss, gasping for air. Harry is still grinding on his laps. 

"Woah, slow down tiger. What's got into you today, hmm?" Louis said softly, tucking Harry's curls behind his ears. Harry is very needy today, but of course Louis like it. 

"Hmm nothing.. just want you.." Harry said seductively, pushing down his bum on Louis' crotch. Louis groans, caress Harry's cheeks softly. 

"Yes you will get me. But we'll do it slow, okay?," Louis whispered into Harry's ears, nibbling the boy's earlobe slowly. 

Harry grins, but he nods anyway, like hell he want to do it slow. He always wants to do it rough, he loves when Louis pulled his hair, he loves when Louis choke his neck, he loves Louis fucks his mouth so hard that his throat will sore, raspy voice and all. 

Harry go down to Louis crotch, kissing the hard member that still trapped in the boxer. He slip down Louis' boxer while his eyes staring into Louis' blue one, and throw the fabric away. 

He grab Louis' dick in his hand, stroking it. He put a small kiss on top of Louis' dick, kitten licking the head. Louis letting out a sharp hiss while he strokes Harry's hair softly. 

"Fuck, baby, no more teasing okay?"  
Louis groans, Harry just smiles. He gives final lick to the head of Louis dick, then he takes all of Louis length into his mouth. His eyes watering when Louis' thick dick hitting the back of his throat. 

Louis moans, he grab a fistful of Harry's curls and pull them. And damn, this is what Harry want. He begin to suck on Louis' dick hard, bobbing his head faster on Louis' dick. 

"Fuck.. your mouth is so good baby.." Harry look up to see Louis' face and Louis swear to god he can comes hard only by this sight. Harry's big green not-so innocent glassy eyes staring into Louis eyes, while his swollen lips is around Louis' dick. He grumbles incoherent words under his heavy breath. 

Harry tongue lick along Louis' veiny dick, swirling his tongue around it, sucking the precum that begin to leak from the tip. 

"That's enough baby, I don't want to come yet", Louis pull out his dick from Harry's mouth. He grabs Harry's curls roughly and pull it to bring the boy face to his and kiss his lips hungrily. Harry moans into the kiss, trying to fight Louis tongue with his. 

Louis pull from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between their lips. "Let me fuck you yeah baby?"

Harry just nods, batting his eyelashes innocently. Louis smiles, kissing his temple sweetly. He begins to move in position. 

"Wait.." Harry said slowly. Louis furrows his brow, his eyes tailing Harry's movement. Harry reach and grabs something from under the bed. And Louis eyes wide open. 

Harry is holding two pairs of handcuffs in his both hands. The fucking handcuffs. 

Louis eyes ogling the handcuffs, gulping a big lump. 

"Babe, we don't have to do this," Louis said, but Harry knows Louis wants this. He knows Louis has this collection for a reason. His toys collection. He knows Louis into this thing.

"But I want to.." Harry said in his seducing voice. 

"But I don't want to hurt you, baby. Th.."  
Louis words is cut off by Harry's finger on his lips. 

"No," Harry smiles widely. He trails his finger along Louis' jawline. 

"You're the one that will be handcuffed," Harry said cheekily. Sticking his tongue out. Louis' eyes widened. 

"I want to ride you, while you're being handcuffed, daddy," Harry smiles naughtily. 

Louis gulps, and he swear he really want to fuck Harry so much, so hard right now. His dick is twitching and it's hurts damn much. Harry knows Louis like to be called daddy so much. 

Harry takes both of Louis hands, cuffing them to each sides of the headboard.  
"Fuck, baby,"  
Louis trying to move his hands but of course the handcuffs are gripping his hands. 

Harry grins, showing his beautiful teeth, while he slip down his boxer, showing his hard dick. He squeeze a bottle of lube on his hands. He spread the lube over his three fingers. 

He sitting in front of Louis, legs wide open, folded into his chest. Harry push the tips of his index finger, into his own hole. He's going to open up himself. He push a finger inside him and adjusting the feeling. Then he added the second fingers inside his hole. He moves his fingers in and out of his hole while letting out a soft and beautiful moans from his lips. 

And Louis can't even breathe. The sight in front of him is so beautiful. His baby is fingering himself and Louis really want to touch and hold him so much. The sound of Harry's moans is so beautiful that can makes he comes anytime now. Louis pull his hands and struggling to get his hands free but they stuck in the handcuffs. Fuck this handcuffs. 

"Aah, Louis.." Harry moans Louis' name, he sounds so beautiful. Three fingers already inside and Louis cock is so hard and throbbing, begging to be touched, sucked, and he wants to fuck Harry so much right now. 

"Come here, baby," Louis said eagerly. Yes he wants his baby to ride his dick now. Being a good boy he is, Harry pull out his three fingers and letting out a small whimpers. 

Harry is blushing, his face is all red. Louis loves this sight. He's so beautiful. 

"God, you're so beautiful, Harry,'"  
Harry come closer to him, straddling his laps.   
"So good, so ready for me, baby," Louis place a small kiss on Harry's lips.   
"Yeah, I'm so ready only for you, daddy,"  
Harry strokes Louis' dick a few times before spreading the lube on the boy's thick and hard dick. 

He put the tip of Louis' dick into his butthole and he slowly sitting down on the boy's dick, he can feel Louis' dick filling in him. He feels so so full. Louis moans when his dick is fully inside Harry. 

"Are you okay baby?" Louis asked gently, placing a soft kiss on top Harry's damp curls. Harry just nods, eyes scrunched, adjusting the feeling. "Damn baby, you're so tight," and Louis doesn't want to think now how Harry maintains the tightness after this five years. 

Once he feels comfortable with Louis dick, he begins to move. He starts to bounce on Louis dick, slowly. 

"Ooh Louehh," he cries out Louis' name, Louis really want to move his hips upwards and fuck his dick into Harry's hole so much. But this stupid handcuffs. Makes him more desperate to touch and hold Harry. 

Harry bouncing faster on Louis' dick, eyes shut closed, his curls and forehead are damp, his cheeks and body flushed. And Louis always love this view when they're having sex. 

"You're so beautiful like this, Harry. So so hot," Louis whispered huskily into Harry's ear. Although his hands are burning because of this damn handcuffs and how he really wants to hold and fuck Harry harder, he still whispers sweet things to Harry. 

"Ahh daddy, daddy.." Harry moans filling the room, moving up and down on Louis' dick. 

His legs and thighs begin to tremble and burn, his movements become sloppier, but being a good boy he is, Harry still do his best to pleasure his daddy. 

"Uncuffed me," Louis said in his heavy breath. He really want to pound into Harry so hard. 

But Harry ignored him, he continued to bounce on Louis' dick, moans softly, eyes shut closed and lips parted, his curls all damps and sticking on his forehead. 

"Baby, please.. Let daddy fuck you so hard, yeah?" Louis whispered breathily into Harry's ears, making the boy moans loudly and shamelessly. 

With Louis' dick still stuck up into his ass, Harry grab the keys from the top of the headboard, releasing Louis' hands from the fucking handcuffs. 

Once his both hands are free, Louis quickly grab both of Harry's cheeks, kissing the boy roughly and messily. His tongue roaming inside of Harry's mouth. Harry moans into Louis mouth while he's still sitting on Louis dick.

Louis flip the boy over, Harry is on his back. His legs were pulled closer to his chest, exposing his hole that desperately clenching over nothing. 

"Look at you, baby. So so beautiful," Louis said hotly, while his eyes roaming all over Harry's body. All flustered and red. 

"Daddy, please," Harry almost cry. He want Louis to fuck him now. He really desperate for Louis' dick. 

"Daddy will take care of that,"

Harry suddenly feel a soft wet nudging over his hole. His close his eyes, lips parted. Louis tongue teasing Harry's entrance, he licks his tongue flat over Harry's hole, making that boy moans loudly. Louis push his tongue into Harry's hole, enjoying the taste that he loves so much. His tongue moves in and out of Harry's puckered hole. 

"Ah daddy...please. I want more,"  
Harry is whimpering mess. Louis always love this needy Harry. 

"What do you want baby? Tell me," Louis voice so seductive that can make Harry come only by hearing that. 

"Fuck me, daddy. Hard," Harry replied, playfully batting his eyelashes. 

Louis cursed under his heavy breath but he doesn't wait long, he grab the bottle of lube that Harry used to open himself earlier, squeezing it into his palm and spread the lube on his red, throbbing cock. 

He line up his dick into Harry's red and wet holes, slowly pushing in. It's already loose from all the riding before, but Harry still moaning, his eyes scrunched and his mouth wide open when Louis dick is fully inside him. 

Louis begins to thrust into Harry. He pins both of Harry's hands firmly above his head, kissing the boy's neck and jaw softly and passionately, sucking on his sensitive spots. Leaving a fresh love bites all over Harry's neck. 

Harry is whimpering mess, his forehead is covered with a thin layer of sweat, but Louis couldn't care less. He place a gentle kiss on it while he pounding his hips fast and hard into Harry. Yes he can played it rough but there is still softness in Louis for his beloved boyfriend. 

"Daddy, daddy, I'm close," Harry whimpers, his dick is red and so hard and it hurts. Tears in his eyes. Louis wipes the tears away, leans down to give Harry a long and sweet kiss on his lips. 

"Come for me baby, you've been a good boy for me", Louis whispered sweetly between Harry's lips and with just that, Harry comes between their body. Moaning his daddy's name, eyes shut, body trembling. He comes hard. 

Louis always love this sight, how beautiful his baby is, while he chasing his own orgasm. Within a few more thrust, Louis comes, screaming Harry's name. He comes deep into Harry. 

Both of them gasping, catching their breath. Louis landed next to Harry, peppering Harry with kisses over his forehead, his nose, his cheeks and his plump lips. "Thank you baby. You're amazing, like always,"

Harry smiles, proud. Because after five years Louis never gets boring with him, Louis still praising his performance. And he never get boring with Louis, he knows how to fulfill his wants and needs and he loves how soft and gentle Louis while handling him although Louis is still struggle with handling him at the night. 

And Harry knows, loving Louis is the best decision, best thing that ever happened in his life. Everyday in his life he prays that their love will always stay strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story. I love every single one of you. Loads of love 💙💚

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much 💙💚


End file.
